1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article for use following a pedicure. More particularly, the present invention provides footwear having a plurality of individual, open-ended sheaths capable of being moved from a toe-covering position to a toe-exposing position before, during, and after a pedicure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pedicure is regarded by some women as a luxury and by others as a necessity. During this treatment, the whole foot is generally treated through (1) the application of creams, hot wax, lotions, or other skin-conditioning softeners, (2) foot manipulation including rubbing, and/or (3) the manicuring and painting of toenails with a nail polish. Regardless of the opinion held for the level of necessity for the pedicure, it is held by all women who receive toenail polish during their pedicures that it is important to keep any material from contacting the freshly coated nail until the polish sets substantially to a hard finish. This may take a number of hours. It is also desirable to keep the toes separated during the drying process. However, it is not always practical to not wear something on the feet and toes, and to keep the toes separated women frequently place rolled up tissue between their toes or use toe-separating sandals having rigid or semi-rigid toe separators. However, the difficulty arises in that professional pedicures are administered in salons and not in the home where going barefoot might be an option. While it is possible for the woman receiving the pedicure to wear sandals, for example, this option is not always desirable in cold or wet weather, as the remainder of the foot remains uncovered. Today, the choice for a woman receiving a pedicure at a salon is to leave the shop barefooted (an unacceptable option), wear sandals with the toes exposed (impractical or impossible in cold weather), or to wear normal shoes (thus running the risk of damaging unset paint).
Efforts have been expended in the past to respond to the need for modified footwear for use in relation to pedicures. For example, in U.S. Design Pat. No. 271,156, issued on Nov. 1, 1983, to Williamson for "Pedicure Sandal." An additional example may be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 381,465, issued on Jul. 22, 1997, to Estell for "Pedicure Aid for Wearing on a Foot and Separating Toes."
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,693, issued on Jun. 26, 1956, to Baker for "Toe Spacing Sandal," a sandal is disclosed for separating the toes of a human foot for a variety of purposes, including the application of nail polish.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,880, issued on Jun. 17, 1980, to Zinkovich for "Combination Corrective Toe Separator Apparatus and Pedicure Aid," an article of footwear is provided to keep toes separated during pedicures.
While perhaps providing incremental responses to the need for footwear in relation to pedicures, the prior art has failed to provide a satisfactory resolution of the problem. Accordingly, an answer to the problem of providing appropriate footwear for use in relation to the application of a pedicure remains wanting.